lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela
"I am Angela, an AI. I am your assistant, your secretary, and someone to whom you can talk. I hope I can help make your time here a little more comfortable." — Angela on the First Day Angela is a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence taking the form of a blue-haired, pale-skinned woman; her eyes are rarely seen open, except for when she is angry. Her roles include the surveillance of the entire facility (and thus creating an alert when an abnormality breaches or an employee dies), giving X (the Player) advice on how to interact with abnormalities and handle breaches, acting as the manager of the Sefirot, and other unspecified tasks. According to her, Angela's skills have caused many people to lose their jobs. "Many people probably lost their job because of me. Too bad, so sad." — Angela Story Angela was programmed and constructed over a non-specific time of "many years". According to her, "all sorts of new algorithms and functions were created an(d) a new history of AI was written" due to her creation. The thing that sets Angela apart from other Artificial Intelligences is, apparently, her ability to "express emotions like most human beings". She also describes herself as being the perfect partner. "How can I explain in layman terms in order to make them understand?" — Angela Personality At the start of the game, Angela's personality is happy and upbeat, saying things like "Good luck!" and giving the Player compliments such as "it means that you are doing good work". She still maintains this demeanor even under grotesque circumstances, such as when she pours a bottle of champagne to celebrate that the Player has killed an employee for the first time. "To employee, with proudness and a little bit of grief, toast!" — Angela After day six, Angela's personality begins to become more negative, especially after the Player's encounter with B. It is revealed, through her conversation with Chesed, that she is only feigning pity for lives lost in the company. After Day 35, she becomes less hostile to X, stating she no longer needs to keep up her "act". Relationships X (the Player) Angela guides X through some of the basic parts of management and talks to them at the beginning of each day. She reacts differently depending on what dialogue decisions the player chooses; i.e., choosing to "Save the Employee" causes her to react sternly and admonish the player, while choosing to "Finish producing energy with Abnormality" means she is content with the response. A Although little is known about their relationship, it could be assumed that Angela's creator, A, implemented all that an AI needed to become more like a 'human'; extrapolating from this, all of Angela's 'emotions' would be the ones that A had and/or wanted in an assistant. Other than that, nothing is known. B Angela appears to have an extreme dislike of B, becoming visibly angry when talking about them. "But if you spot a mouse sneaking around our facility, notify me instantly." — Angela Trivia * Since the game is heavy on Christian religious symbolism, Angela's name may derive from 'angel' or 'guardian angel', as she acts as the player's guide. However, this is yet to be proven. ** The name's straight definition is "messenger of gods" based off a Greek word. ** Angela's naming could also possibly be related to how A believes he is a god. Category:Characters